


Robotnik x Reader Headcanons

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: F/M, Headcanons for abused reader being saved by Robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: Just some short headcanons from requests and such.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Robotnik x Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a friend and I came up with.

Headcanons for Sonic leading Robotnik to save you, the abused reader. 

\- Sonic and Robotnik HATE each other but the hedgehog does know that no one could protect you and help you more than Eggman.

\- Abusive boyfriends are everywhere lately and the one that moved in with you didn't show his true colors until a few months later. You were miserable because of him, always crying and trying to constantly sleep just to escape reality.

\- The boyfriend followed you everywhere, trying to force feed you until you literally threw up, making you question everything until you think you are literally insane and have to automatically go back to him. You did not feel safe at all with this guy.

\- Sonic had seen this in his time of sneaking around the town and he knew you needed help when he saw you distraught and crying in the corner on the bathroom floor. There was only one person who could help you and he had to wait until the perfect moment to lead him to you 

\- That perfect moment came when the two of you were on the way to a Chinese restaurant. You stopped and spoke up, not wanting to eat so much but he insisted. Sonic led Robotnik to the area just in time when he grabbed you and tried jerking you inside. You cried out for help and Robotnik found he was unable to look away from you. He had seen you before and you were always nice to him even when he wasn't very nice to you. 

\- He knew one thing, that you did not deserve to be treated in such a way. Robotnik, his focus on the hedgehog gone, walked up to the two of you and very rudely (protectively) forced his way in front of you. Everything happened so quickly.

\- "Agent Stone. Would you be so kind as to assist this nice young woman to the governmental center for a restraining order against this..." He turned his head and popped his neck, "Pitiful excuse of a.... Man."

\- You were personally taken to get the papers, signed for a court date, and led home where the now ex-boyfriend's things were gone. Robotnik perched his vehicle outside of your house for the next few weeks in order to keep an eye on you and your property.

\- With Robotnik by your side, you always win in court when the ex gets out of jail and follows you. Eventually Robotnik admits his feelings for you, explaining you didn't have to feel the same way but he just wanted you to know that he would always come when you called.

\- You quickly interrupted him, telling him you felt the same way. The two of you quickly became a couple and his obsession with the hedgehog wasn't as severe as before. But you finally had your happily ever after with someone who (surprisingly) treats you with respect and love.


End file.
